Tony's girlfriend
by PrincessTiva
Summary: Tony has a girlfriend and he seems to be very serious about it. How will the team react? Who is it? And most importantly: What will Ziva say? Read and find out: definitely contains Tiva!


**A/N: This is my very first fanfiction and I hope you like it :) I now changed the format so it should be easier to read. Sorry for the inconveniences!  
Summary: Tony has a girlfriend and tells the team about it. He seems to be very serious about this certain girl. How will the team react? Who is Tony's girlfriend? And most importantly: What will Ziva say? Read and find out :)  
Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? Even though I wished I owned NCIS, we all know it's imbossible ;)  
**

"So Tony. Do you have a girlfriend at the time?", McGee suddenly questioned. He, Tony and Ziva were sitting in the bullpen, doing their paperwork. Tony gave Ziva a look that their co-worker couldn't identify.

"Yes, McGee. I actually do.", Tony replied. "Really? When did you break up with the other one?", McGee asked. He was obviously referring to the girl, Tony had told him about a couple weeks ago.

"Still the same one. Since, um, well almost a year now.", Tony said smiling to himself. McGee just stared. "You're kidding, right?", he demanded. Ziva laughed a little. "Why would he be kidding, McGee?", she wanted to know.

McGee started to stutter nervously: "I-I don't know. I was just pretty surprised." Tony also chuckled and replied: "Ah, no worries, McGee." McGee nodded slyly and started questioning again: "So you really like her, huh?"

Tony grinned and looked up to see Ziva trying hard to focus on her computer screen to avoid his gaze. "Oh yeah. She's the love of my life.", he announced. What he didn't know was that these words caused Ziva to shiver.

"Wow. And how is she like?", McGee wanted to know next. Tony rolled his eyes. His co-worker was way too curious. He had to be careful with choosing his words.

"She's very nice and kind but also really strong. She has her own opinion and always says what's on her mind. Plus she's totally individual. She's perfect for me and I love her with all my heart.", Tony summarized.

"Seems like she's a total fit for you.", McGee said. "Who's a total fit for whom?", they suddenly heard Abby ask as she walked into the bullpen. "Tony's girlfriend for him.", McGee explained. Abby's eyes widened.

"You got a new one already? Tony when will you finally learn..", she started to shout but was cut off by Tony: "I _have _learned to love, Abby. My girlfriend opened my eyes. I don't have a new one. Still the same. Almost one year now."

Abby's eyes got even wider. "Really? Oh wow. So, how does she look like?", she questioned. "Well she's a little smaller than me and she hates it when I call her smoking or anything like that.", Tony started.

Ziva tried really hard not to look up or make a comment but instead pretended to be totally focused on her work. She was glad nobody realized that she was that quiet.

Tony continued to speak: "She has really pretty long hair and I love her eyes. She's truly beautiful." Abby smiled but shot another question: "You didn't cheat on her?" Tony shook his head.

"Not even a one-night-stand?", Abby tried. "Look, I'd never cheat on her. I love her.", Tony announced. Abby nodded understanding. Ziva looked up, staring at him, then turned her attention back to work.

There was silence for a couple minutes. Then Abby started to speak again: "So she is your girl?" She smiled and Tony had to smile too. He nodded. "That's great.", Abby cried out. "So what's her name?", McGee asked.

Tony stared at Abby and McGee. He should have seen that one coming. "What's great, Abbs?", he suddenly heard Gibbs' voice. Tony had never been that glad to see his boss entering the bullpen before.

"Tony has a girlfriend. Almost one year now.", Abby explained totally excited. "Is that true, DiNozzo?", Gibbs asked, turning his attention to Tony. "Yes, boss.", Tony nodded. "No cheating?", Gibbs demanded.

Tony shook his head. "Wait! So, you did sleep with her, right?", Abby suddenly questioned. Tony kept calm and answered: "No. We don't want to rush anything. We're both absolutely comfortable. We're happy that we have what we have."

Abby just stared. But Gibbs smiled. "You finally found the right girl, huh?", he summarized. Tony grinned: "Oh yeah! She's the love of my life." Ziva looked up from her work and met Tony's eyes.

When he grinned even brighter, she quickly stared at her computer screen again. "Then why are you not engaged?", Gibbs demanded. "I don't know. I mean..never the right place, time, words..", Tony tried to explain.

"Hey, Ziva. What are you doing over there?", Gibbs suddenly asked. _Crap!_ She should have known. The rest of the team didn't notice but of course Gibbs did. He always noticed when she was that quiet.

"Finishing my work.", she quickly replied. Gibbs nodded understanding. "So lets keep our conversation quiet so we won't disturb her.", Gibbs said and walked over to his desk. The others followed him.

"Okay, DiNozzo. Let me tell you one thing. There is _never_ the right place, time, words. Just do it.", he started. When Tony nodded, he continued: "Do you have a ring?" Tony nodded again.

"Then go ahead. Ask her.", Gibbs gave his advice. Tony smiled and took a step back. Ziva could now hear their conversation again. "Tony, I give you the day off. Is she at work?", Gibbs continued.

"Yes. She's really hard-working.", Tony replied. "Good. Then go ahead. Before it's too late.", Gibbs said. Tony's smile faded. "Jenny.", he whispered. "Yes. I meant to ask her but I waited too long. Now she's dead.", Gibbs murmured.

Tony took a step towards his boss and said: "I promise I will not mess this up!" Gibbs smiled: "I know. Now off you go!" Tony walked over to his desk and reached for his jacket.

Then he pulled out a black velvet box and took it in his left hand. _No!_, Ziva thought. He wouldn't do this. He simply _couldn't_. At the office and.. Nah, he wouldn't do it, or _would he_?

Tony stepped over and knelt down right in front of Ziva's desk. Ziva looked up in shock. She looked into Tony's green eyes and knew that their secret was blown. Tony opened the box, presenting her a beautiful ring.

It was a silver one. In the middle there was a diamond, framed with two emeralds. Ziva recognized the ring. It was the one they'd seen in Paris.

On that mission they'd admitted their feelings for each other and since then they were secretly in a relationship, nobody knew until this exact moment. Ziva looked from the ring to Tony's face and met his loving eyes.

Then Tony started to speak: "Ziva David. I love you with all my heart. You're the love of my life and I can't live without you. Even if I could, I don't want to. So please, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Ziva felt a tear escaping her eye. She still had her eyes locked on Tony's. She didn't see McGee standing there in pure shock. She didn't see Abby covering her mouth with her hand, probably trying to hold back the happy squeal, her eyes wide open.

And she didn't see Gibbs shaking his head in disbelieve. "Yes. Yes, Tony, of course I will marry you!", Ziva said and it was almost a whisper. Tony's eyes lit up and he smiled relieved and happily. Then he slid the ring on Ziva's finger.

It fit perfectly. Ziva stood up and so did Tony. She grabbed his hand and looked him deep into the eyes and whispered: "I love you so much, Tony." He smiled and placed his hand at the back of her neck, bringing her face closer.

Ziva put her free hand around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. It was a short kiss but it was so meaningful that another tear escaped Ziva's eye.

They turned around, Tony put his arms around Ziva's waist from behind and she put her hands on his. Now they saw the shocked expressions on their co-workers' faces. But quickly they started smiling.

"Tony! You are _such_ a storyteller!", Abby cried out. "But I'm so glad it's Ziva. Gosh, I'm so happy for you guys!", she continued. Tony and Ziva smiled. "Wow. Didn't see that one coming.", McGee murmured, shaking his head.

Abby laughed and took his hand in hers. "Yeah, Timmy. Calm down.", she gave advice, trying to hide her giggles. Gibbs stared at the couple, then finally spoke: "I'm glad you followed my advice. You two deserve to be happy. Congrats!"

Tony was surprised and he had to ask this one question: "What about Rule 12?" Gibbs grinned: "It says 'Never _date_ a co-worker'. It says nothing about _marrying_ a co-worker."

Ziva laughed and looked up at Tony. He bent down and kissed her, then whispered to his fiancée: "I love you." And she felt that certain shiver running down her spine as if it was the first time he'd said it.

**A/N: Reviews would seriously make my day :) Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
